Holiday Wishes
by ninni1821
Summary: They were going to spend the Holidays alone. One-Shot! Stefonnie!


**Prompt: Stefonnie / They were going to end up spending the Holidays alone requested by Tumblr user theripperinside.**

Bonnie was mad, well to say she was mad was an understatement she was furious! She really should have expected this but for some reason she didn't. She really thought this holiday would be different, this would be the one holiday she would get to spend with him but as per usual her father had to fly out to work. If Bonnie didn't know any better she would assume her father has a second family that he goes to every year. It's the only logical explanation as to why he missed every Christmas since Grams died.

Bonnie ran her fingers through her bouncy, tight curls. She sighed softly and walked towards her family portrait, it was a picture that she had taken with her father a few months after Grams died. She traced the frame slightly then turned it down. She was tempted to throw it into the fireplace but decided against it. What was simply unbearable was that he had promised her, he promised her that this would be the year and so she turned down every offer she had gotten to be here with him.

Bonnie went to the kitchen and made herself a mug of hot cocoa, what good was she doing herself moping around and being sad anyway? She had no one to blame for this situation but herself. She considered calling Caroline but knew she was out of town with her mom and Tyler. Poor Tyler, Klaus had killed his mom and he was heartbroken. At first he was consumed with anger and the need for revenge, he later changed his mind after some thorough convincing from Caroline. Jeremy she was actively avoiding since his confession of still having feelings for her. It was too awkward, she cared for him but she doesn't want to go back to where there were before. Jeremy and Matt went to Arizona, as it turns out that's where Kelly Donovan had been hiding all this time.

Elena was out of the question because she was busy shacking up with Damon at the boarding house and Bonnie didn't want to be near that mad house. Everyone thought she approved of their relationship because she hadn't openly voiced her opinion. The truth of the matter was Bonnie had no fucks to give where Elena and Damon were concerned; who Elena chose to open her vagina to was none of her business. Does she like Damon? No. Would she have preferred Elena not be with him? Yes. However, Elena needed to mess up her own life and you apparently learn from your mistakes right? The only issue Bonnie had with Elena and Damon was that this was hurting Stefan.

Matter of fact, Bonnie was certain this wasn't only hurting Stefan but was in fact killing him. The pained expression on his face whenever he saw them together was too much to bear. Bonnie can only imagine how much it must suck to see your ex-girlfriend with your brother of all people. Bonnie really thought that the Salvatores problem was their submission to the wonderful Petrova pussy. Stefan had comforted her when she needed it even though he had only come to seek help from her.

Bonnie moved from the kitchen to the Den. She sat in the sofa and turned on the television. She aimlessly channel surfed when she came upon a movie on Lifetime called 'Dear Santa' the description seemed nice enough so she decided to let it play while she reverted to her previous thoughts.

_Stefan, what was he doing?_ Stefan had no one. She was sure he was probably siting at Caroline's with a bottle of whiskey and a warm glass of blood. She was sure Caroline had invited him to go with her and her mom but Bonnie assumed Stefan had said no because he'd much rather sulk around about Elena. In Bonnie's honest opinion Stefan wasn't losing anything worthwhile. A girl who would date both brothers and jump into bed with the other only a few hours after breaking up with her so called 'love of her life' definitely isn't a girl worth keeping. _Whoa, maybe that was a little harsh,_ Bonnie thought, _well it doesn't make it any less of the truth._ She guessed that the sire bond played a huge part in the sudden relationship development but Damon hadn't commanded her to sleep with him, that was all Elena.

Bonnie reached across her coffee and table picked up her phone. She quickly dialed Caroline's home number and waited. The call went straight to voicemail and Bonnie decided against leaving a message. She threw the phone in the chair adjacent to her and turned her attention to the movie; apparently the leading lady doesn't know how to cook and was currently engaged in a whip off with the male lead's girlfriend. She laughed and turned the volume up.

_**xxxxxxx**_

Stefan moved more bristly towards Bonnie's house. He wasn't sure if she'd be there but he had no other option. He had rejected both Caroline and Matt's invitations to spend the Holidays with them. He had decided to spend the Holidays alone but he kept having thoughts of Elena and Elena with Damon. He was reminded every minute of what they shared and how she can easily dismiss what they had. It wasn't easy letting her go and it pretty much killed him when he found out that they were sleeping together. He wanted to believe that this was all a result of the sire bond but he knew deep down that was not the case. He had gone to the liquor store to restock his whiskey when he stumbled upon them. They were flirting and Elena's eyes were sparkling. She looked euphoric and Stefan didn't want to deny her that. If Elena was happy with Damon then he would have to accept that, possibly.

Seeing the two of them together was what put Stefan in the current state that he was in. It was that reason why he was speeding towards Bonnie's house. He hoped she didn't mind him crashing her Holiday plans with her father. He had heard Bonnie and Caroline talking about it one day and she was excited to spend her first Christmas with her father in two years. Her face lit up and was glowing when she was telling Caroline. Stefan had heard her blood rushing and the sweet hum had been calling him. The temptation was so strong that he bolted for the door startling both girls. When Caroline asked him what was wrong later, he brushed it off and said he just had to deal with stuff.

Bonnie was his friend, he was almost positive that she wouldn't mind at all. They hadn't really had a chance to hang out or talk since his break-up and maybe they needed to revisit that place. He pulled up into her driveway noting only her car. He got out of his car and walked towards the house. He was about to knock when he paused listening to the caramel-skinned brunette laughing. "Oh exactly 10K?, How freaking convenient! Lifetime you are a mess!" he heard her giggling. Stefan smiled; he didn't know Bonnie was one of those movie watchers. He knocked on the door and waited.

**xxxxxxxx**

Bonnie sat up abruptly and frowned, who the hell was knocking on her door? She turned the television down a little and walked towards the door. She turned the knob and gasped when she saw Stefan standing before her.

"Hey Bonnie," he said softly.

"Stefan!" she exclaimed, "What are doing here?"

"Can I come in?"

"Of course," she stepped aside and let him walk by her. She closed the door quickly and turned her attention to Stefan, "Do you want anything? Water? Tea? … wait dumb question."

"I'd like coffee if you have any," he chuckled.

"Sure! One signature Bonnie Bennett coffee mocha delight coming up!"

Bonnie left Stefan in the Den while she made her way to the kitchen to turn on the coffees pot. She leaned against the counter and wondered why Stefan was here, her first instinct was that he needed help with a spell or something but then she remembered she had called Caroline's earlier and maybe he saw the caller ID and thought something was wrong, so he rushed over here. _Yeah right,_ she scoffed, that was as likely as finally killing Klaus.

Bonnie picked up the mug and reentered the Den handing it to Stefan.

"Thanks," he expressed as he took a sip.

"So what's up Stefan?"

He put the mug down and turned to face her, "I was wondering if I could crash your Holiday plans with your dad?" Bonnie frowned and Stefan assumed it was because she wanted to be with only her father this Christmas, "I shouldn't have asked," he said, "I'm sorry Bon."

"Oh no," Bonnie exclaimed, realizing that her inner disappointment must have been showing on her face, "It's not that I don't want you to Stef," she paused, "I'm spending Christmas alone, my dad left this morning to go to an emergency meeting in Oregon."

"Oh," Stefan replied, "I'm sorry; I knew how much this meant to you."

"It's whatever," Bonnie shrugged, "What happened to your plans? I know Care invited you with her and so did Matt, but you decided to stay."

"Damon and Elena."

Bonnie stared into Stefan's eyes, usually soft and complacent but was now hard as rocks. She shuddered inwardly and shrugged.

"Fuck em."

Stefan's eyes widen immediately, he had never heard Bonnie say the f word.

"I mean, I know it sucks but like fuck it yah know? Fuck Elena and Fuck Damon."

"Four," Stefan said amusingly.

"Huh?"

"You just said fuck four times," he smiled, "I've never heard you say fuck before and you just said it four times in a minute."

Bonnie laughed. Of course Stefan would be shocked at her use of such an impolite word. Stefan still viewed her as a fragile girl who happened to be a witch and easily broken, especially after he saw her at her lowest with her broken soul.

"That's the first time I've heard you say it as well Mr. Salvatore."

Stefan smiled and sat back in the sofa, "Indeed it is."

"We are both family and friendless for Christmas so of course without a doubt you can spend the Holiday with me."

"Really Bon?"

"Absolutely, I called you earlier because I was lonely and thought you were crashing at Caroline," she confessed.

"You did?"

"Yeah, but there was no answer so I figured you were either feeling sorry for yourself or ignoring me."

"I was driving to come here."

"Great minds huh?" she winked.

"The greatest."

"Okay so here's the deal, I can't cook for shit so you'll have to do Christmas dinner."

Stefan nodded and smiled.

"And even though it's only the two of us, I demand a lot of food, plus there has to be presents, so if you haven't bought me anything amazing I suggest you hop to it right now."

"Anything else my queen?" Stefan laughed.

"Oh shut up!" she laughed, shoving him.

"Alright deal."

"Well I was watching a couple Christmas movies before you interrupted me, what's your favorite?"

"Christmas Shoes."

"No way!" she exclaimed, "I cry like a damn baby every time I watch that."

"We should watch it then," he winked.

"No, oh my gosh, you do NOT want to see me crying."

"I've seen you with blood gushing from your nose, I imagine you crying to be much more bearable."

"My nosebleeds are unbearable?" she questioned.

"Hello … vampire."

"oh, yeah."

Stefan stared at Bonnie and she smiled, sliding closer to him she turned her attention to the television and put the channel on an ABCfamily movie called "Holiday in Handcuffs." They watched the movie together while talking and laughing in between commercial breaks or really stupid scenes. Bonnie was having a good time and she never realized before just how much she had missed Stefan in her life. She has missed his friendship.

Her phone rang a few minutes before the movie ended and she saw the caller to be Elena. Stefan stiffened beside her and she let the call go to voicemail. A few seconds later she got a text which read:

_**Elena: Hey, your dad called and said he was bailing and if we could have you for Christmas dinner so I wanted to let you know that you can come to the boarding house and it'll mean a lot and it's our first Christmas together as a couple. Let me know, xoxo **_

Bonnie felt Stefan's breath quicken and could sense the anger that was brewing deep inside. It was that one word, _couple._ Bonnie took a few seconds then replied.

_**Bonnie: Can't spending it with Stefan instead.**_

Stefan gasped then turned to Bonnie, she winked at him.

_**Elena: oh.**_

…_**..**_

_**Elena: tell him happy holidays**_

…_**..**_

_**Elena: love you bon**_

…

_**Elena: see you later**_

_**Bonnie: sure.**_

"Why'd you tell her?" Stefan asked quietly, "You didn't have to."

"For a vampire you have poor memory," Stefan gave her a puzzled look, "Didn't I say fuck em?" she grinned.

Stefan smiled, "I'm sorry Bonnie."

"For?"

"Taking advantage of your powers, turning your mom, not thinking about you, the person, as much as I should have."

Bonnie gazed into Stefan's eyes and saw his apology there, the remorse and regret was prominent.

"You're forgiven."

Stefan embraced her and Bonnie smiled. He placed a kiss to her forehead and then she moved away.

"So I may have Christmas Shoes on VHS," Bonnie said pointedly.

Stefan grinned and rose from the sofa; he located the cassette and placed it into the VCR. He then went back to the sofa and sat beside Bonnie. She rested her head on his shoulder while he wrapped his arms around her. This was good. They were both content. This holiday season might just turn out to be the best one yet.

**A/N: So this is for you Sam! I feel honored to write this for you since you are the one who converted me! I hope you like it and if you want more or if you hate it. I wanted to write a smutty fic but this is what came to me when I saw your prompt. If you send me more I'd love it! Happy Holidays my little Stefonnie shipper! ;)**


End file.
